De niñeras, y esas cosas
by Lescrit
Summary: Nuestros Akatsukianos favoritos se encuentran con que tienen que cuidar a dos niñas pequeñas. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Se volverán locos, o por el contrario se transformaran en una extraña familia?. KakuHida y mas en un futuro. :
1. Introducción

Hola! :] que tal, gente? Espero que bien n0n al menos mejor que yo xDDD estoy decepcionada, queria hacer un fic cómico, pero no me sale :( en fin, haré lo que pueda, y si tienen alguna idea de como mejorar el fic, por favor, no duden en decirmela :] ahhh~...es el segundo fic que publico en esta pagina n0n estoy nerviosa!! no se que tal me recibirán. -espero que bien o_ô- xD

En fin, aqui les dejo algunas aclaraciones:

-Este fic contendrá **yaoi **en el futuro. Osea, que si no te gustan las relaciones chicoxchico, largo! xD para que te metiste?

-No creo que salga lemon, pero en fin, nunca se sabe 0w0 ya veremos, ya veremos.

-Ehhh~...**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen**, si lo hicieran, Kakuzu y Hidan estarian casados desde hacia tiempo 3

xD

Y sin mas, les dejo :] a ver que tal les parece.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-Tienen 5 y 6 años, y se llaman Akiko y Suzume, respectivamente- la voz de Pain sonaba tan increíblemente seria como siempre.- Y ellas son su nueva misión.

-¿Estás de broma, un?- Deidara no sabia que pensar exactamente.

Pain solamente le miró fijamente, despejando cualquier tipo de duda respecto a eso.

No estaba de broma.

-¡Joder, Pain! No pienso encargarme de esas niñas. Estoy seguro de que Jashin-sama no consentiría una herejía semejante.-

-Cállate, maldito religioso. Lo que diga tu estúpido Dios no nos interesa. ¿Esta claro?-

-¿Qué pasa, zorra rubia?-

-¡No me llames zorra rubia, maldito descerebrado…!-

-Silencio- Pain trataba de no perder la paciencia.- No tienen mas remedio que aceptar la misión. Como comprenderán, es una misión a largo termino. Tienen que criar a esas niñas como si fueran sus hijas. Como si lo fueran, ¿Esta claro?-

-Cristalino, jefe- la sonrisa afilada de Kisame apareció en su azulado rostro- Suena divertido.-

-Tobi es un buen chico. ¿Tobi puede cuidarlas? Jugaré con ellas :) -la mirada rencorosa de Hidan sobre el fue suficiente respuesta.- Tobi solo quería ayudar :(

Pain recorrió con la mirada el circulo de asesinos que estaba reunido a su alrededor. En medio de todos ellos, dos niñas observaban la escena con curiosidad infantil.

-Nuestra intención -esta vez era la única mujer de Akatsuki la que tomaba la palabra- es que estas niñas sean la próxima generación de nuestra organización. Además -añadió unos segundos después- os tomarán suficientemente afecto. O eso esperamos. Y si morís, ellas se encargarán de vengar a sus, digamos, "padres".-

-Bien. Kakuzu y Hidan -Pain clavó su mirada en ellos-, vosotros os encargareis de Akiko.-

-¿Qué? Oe, oe! No voy a cuidar a una niña, no soy una jodida madre-

-Lo serás. - nuevos insultos de Hidan, ignorados por Pain- y tu, Kakuzu, ¿Qué dices a esto?-

-Un niño es difícil de criar. Y caro-

-¡Ya está! Ya tardaba en salir el jodido tesorero que tienes en tu interior. ¡JODER, KAKUZU! ¡¡Eso es lo que menos importa ahora mismo!! ¡Te voy a arrancar la cabeza...!-

-Ey, piénsalo de esta manera, Hidan - la voz de Kisame detuvo momentáneamente la pelea- podrás enseñarle a ser una buena seguidora de Jashin-sama.-

Hidan calló. Su mente le enseñó a si mismo, ayudando a la niña a entender los mandamientos de oh, el todopoderoso Jashin-sama. Seguro que el dios se sentiría complacido con tener mas seguidores.

Debía reconocer que la imagen tenia su puntito.

Kakuzu bajó la mirada. La niña estaba sentada frente a el estirando sus pantalones en un intento de llamar su atención. Incomodo, miró hacia otro lado. Suspiró cuando sintió como la niña trepaba por la ropa, y la atrapó entre sus manos antes de que cayera. Ambos se miraron fijamente, y la niña le regaló una sonrisa mellada.

-Oh, mira eso Kakuzu-san. Tiene tus ojos. - la sonrisa pícara de Deidara era suficiente para que Kakuzu le partiera la cara. Pero no podía, con la niña entre sus manos.- Yo creo que le has gustado, un.

-Que te jodan -murmuró entre dientes el tesorero, observando todavía a la niña. ¿Qué carajo hacia el con una niña?-.

-Tobi puede cuidarlas, si quieren. -Tobi parecía feliz con la idea de cuidar de unas niñas- ¡Tobi será un gran padre! x)

-¡Eso! ¿Por que no puede cuidarlas el retrasado de Tobi? Los tres tienen la mentalidad de un niño pequeño. ¡Se llevarian demasiado bien!-

-Hidan, cállate. Es una orden.-

-¿Y Suzume? - Era la primera vez que Itachi intervenía. Tanto el como Sasori permanecían en silencio.-

-Deidara y Sasori se encargarán de ella-

-¿Puedo hacerla explotar?-

-No.-

-Pues vaya, un- Deidara parecía decepcionado, pero no protestó demasiado- ¿Le puedo enseñar a amasar arcilla?-

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, Deidara, menos matarla.- el rubio parecía complacido por lo que había dicho Pain.- ¿Sasori?.

-No tengo nada que decir- Sasori sabia que aunque protestara, nada conseguiría- Con todo, ¿Qué haremos con ellas cuando estemos de misión?-.

-Irán con vosotros, por supuesto-.

-Oh, vaya mierda - Hidan veía una nueva oportunidad de protestar y no pensaba desperdiciarla.- ¿Cómo vamos a luchar, teniendo que cuidar de estos pequeños parásitos?-.

Pain solamente le miró en silencio.

-Pueden irse-.

---------------------

Bueno pues acá esta el primer capitulo :o un tanto corto, yo se, es algo asi como la introducción xD espero que les haya gustado T3T

Reviews? Tomatazos al estilo Hetalia?...lo que sea, será bien recibido xDDDD

nos vemos~ :]


	2. De muñecas, y demás

woOoOoOoOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo!!!!!

mi primer review!!!! -es presa de la emoción xD- **Konata-chan24,** Muchas gracias! Miles de gracias!!! como eres la primera -y la unica xD- que me han comentado, este capitulo va para ti :] gracias~

En fin, ya se saben, Naruto no es mio, sus personajes no me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla

y me callo ya y les dejo leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien, ¿y ahora qué?-

La voz de Deidara no recibe ningún tipo de respuesta. Todos los Akatsuki -excepto Tobi, que se había ido a dormir cuando esos muñequitos repulsivos de la tele habían cantado "buenas noches, hasta mañana"; y Zetsu, que en este momento estaba en paradero desconocido- estaba reunidos en la habitación de Kisame. Akiko esta sentada en las piernas de un incomodo Kakuzu, y Suzume trata de enrollar sus manitas en el pelo rubio de Deidara.

-Bueno, debemos organizarnos- murmura Sasori segundos mas tarde.-

-¿Y por donde empezamos, genio? -la voz de Hidan destila sarcasmo- ¿Qué hacemos, les compramos vestiditos, les regalamos muñecas?-

-Por ejemplo- Kisame suena increíblemente divertido con todo esto.-

-Oh, venga-.

-Sasori-danna, podrías ocuparte de conseguirles juguetes. Si haces marionetas, supongo que no será demasiado difícil para ti hacer algunos muñecos. -la voz de Deidara no suena demasiado convencida- ¿Podrías, un?

-Supongo.-

-Yo me ocuparé de su ropa -Kakuzu murmura entre dientes. Después, con un movimiento rápido, se aparta a Akiko del cuerpo dejándola en las piernas de su compañero.-

-Oh, pero a ver que consigues. Con tal de no gastarte dinero, eres capaz de vestirlas con bolsas de patatas. ¡Y no voy a consentir eso! ¡Unas futuras Jashinistas no pueden ir vestidas de esa manera….!-

-Joder, Hidan. Cállate.- Kakuzu suena irritado-

-¡No tengo el por que hacerte caso! ¡maldito cabrón…!-

-¿Me darás una muñeca? - la voz de Suzume interrumpe la pelea verbal.

Sasori la observa sin ninguna emoción aparente en su rostro. Después retira la mirada.

-Es posible-.

-¡Gracias!- la niña se aparta de Deidara, camina hasta Sasori y le abraza- ¿Cuándo me la darás?-

-Mas tarde.-

-Pero yo…- la niña hace un encantador puchero levantando su labio inferior- la quiero ya.-

-Sasori te la dará, pero mas tarde. ¿De acuerdo,un? - Deidara parece haberse ablandado con el puchero de Suzume.-

-Um-.

-¡Yo tambien quiero una muñeca!- Akiko levanta las manos con evidente emoción- ¿Dónde hay? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?-.

-Ah, cállate niña. Mira, de momento te conformarás con esto -Hidan le entrega un collar con el símbolo de Jashin-

-Oh, que bonito- la niña se calma, cómodamente instalada en las piernas del jashinista, y juega con el collar-. ¿Me lo puedo quedar?-.

-Ya veremos-.

Un silencio cubre la habitación. Ahora cada uno esta pensando, y por el momento la presencia de las niñas no les deja discutir. Suzuma se entretiene jugando con las manos de Deidara, intentando entender por que su nuevo padre tenia bocas en las manos. Akiko, por su parte, empieza a cerrar los ojos, bosteza y apoya su mejilla en el pecho descubierto de Hidan, todavía con el collar en sus manos. Kakuzu les observa fijamente, y tanto Itachi como Sasori están inmersos en sus pensamientos.

-Por cierto, una pregunta. Si ustedes son, digamos, la nueva familia de esas niñas, -Kisame sonrie mientras pasar la mirada por los cuatro "padres"- ¿Quién tiene el rol femenino en la familia, ah?

-¿Rol femenino? ¿De que cojones estas hablado, maldito pez mal cocido?.-

Kisame solo ríe por el comentario de Hidan.

-Me refiero, ¿Cuál de ustedes cuatro es la madre?.-

-Oh- Hidan lo piensa, observa a Deidara y sonríe malevolamente- Bueno, contigo no hay duda, ¿verdad zorra?.-

Deidara le ignora por completo. Sasori le dedica una mirada fría.

-Te agradecería que no llamaras así a Deidara.-

-Oh, perdón -Hidan ríe entre dientes- No quería molestar a tu novia.-

-Ya basta, Hidan. -la mirada de Kakuzu detiene cualquier protesta de su compañero.-

-Bah.-

-Bueno -Deidara interviene esta vez- ¿Con quien dormirán las niñas,un? Y, por cierto, también necesitaremos camas para ellas.-

-Yo me ocuparé de eso- Sasori crea una casi inexistente sonrisa- Hasta entonces, supongo que Suzume dormirá contigo.-

-Entonces, yo aguantaré a la niñata esta en mi habitación.-en realidad, aunque se queja, a Hidan le divierte eso de cuidar de una niña- Pero como me despierte una sola vez, la mandaré de una patada a tu habitación -mira a Kakuzu- y tu te ocuparás de ella.

-Lo que tu digas.-

Kisame sonríe divertido con la situación. Itachi observa a las niñas, Akiko profundamente dormida y Suzume cerca de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Deberían acostarlas ya.-

-Itachi tiene razón. Asi que, ¡todos fuera de mi habitación!-

Los akatsukis se dispersan y cada uno entra a su habitación.

Vayamos con Deidara.

-Veamos, niña. Por hoy dormirás en mi cama, ¿bien?- Deidara le observa con una sonrisa. Esa niña despierta en el algo parecido a la ternura. Ironías de la vida.-

-¿Y donde dormirá Dei-chan?- ella le observa con cara de sueño-.

-No te preocupes, Suzu-chan. Encontraré algo. Ahora, duerme. ¿un?-

-Hai-

Deidara la cubre con su capa. Después la observa dormir y una sonrisa inconsciente aparece en su rostro. Quien lo diría.

Y mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Hidan.

-Primero, alcaremos una cosa niña. Eso de ahí -señala el altar dedicado a Jashin-sama- no se toca. ¿Está claro? -ve que ella asiente- Bien. Nada de preguntas, lo que yo haga es cosa mia.-

-¿Dónde dormiré?-.

-¿Y a mi que me cuentas? ¡Buscate la vida! Desde luego, no pienso cederte mi cama.-

Akiko le observa con unos ojos sospechosamente humedos. Su labio inferior empieza a temblar. Aprieta los dientes con fuerza.

Hidan se queda pálido al verlo. Mas de lo normal, es decir.

- Le…l-le diré a Kuzu-san lo que me has dicho- las lagrimas se deslizan por las mejillas de la niña-

-Oe…oe, no llores, maldición. ¡Esta bien! Quedate mi jodida cama, pero no metas a ese cabrón en esto. ¿Esta claro?-

-Hai…- las lagrimas han desaparecido misteriosamente. En su lugar, una gran sonrisa dedicada a Hidan-. ¡Gracias, Hi-chan!-.

-¡¡No me llames con ese ridículo nombre!!-.

Kakuzu se aparta de la puerta de la habitación de su compañero, y camina hacia la suya. Sonrie, apenas una sonrisa inexistente, oculta bajo su mascara. Será interesante ver que sucede a partir de ese momento.

Continuará....

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yo se, este capitulo fue un poco aburrido, pero es algo asi como un capitulo de transicion xD trataré de hacer el siguiente mas interesante, lo prometo!! :3

Reviews? Tomatazos? Desprecios?...denme algo, gente~ xDD


	3. De ventas, y posadas

HoOoOoOooooolaaaaaaaaa~

wa!!! la emoción me consume T3T 4 hermosos reviews!!!! Muchas gracias, **yannel, VampireDarkRogueWind -**no habia un nick mas largo? xD- y por supuesto,** Konata-chan**, me alegro de verte por aqui otra vez, nada me hace mas feliz que unos lectores fieles *w* xDDD Tienes razon, Konata-chan, realmente daba para una foto, pero no me dejaron tomarla -ya sabes como pueden llegar a ser xD-

-Veamos, veamos...en este capitulo empieza a **insinuarse** el yaoi. Lo siento chicas impacientes, pero a mi me gusta ir despacio en estas cosas :) todo llegará, todo llegará.

-Ya saben, Naruto no me pertenece. Ojalá.

Y sin mas rollo, les dejo con lo que quieren hacer : leer el capitulo :3 xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unos dias mas tarde....-exactamente, dos.-

Otra maldita misión con el tipo más irritante que puede haber en este mundo.

-Kakuzu, ¿A dónde cojones vas?-

Kakuzu se gira apenas para observarle y le muestra una cabeza cortada.

-Tengo que ir a por la recompensa.-

-Ah, que raro. Pues llévate a la niña, no quiero que me moleste mientras estoy haciendo mi ritual.-

Kakuzu suspira. La idea no le molesta demasiado, pero no quiere llevar a la niña a un lugar como ese. La mira de reojo.

-Akiko.- la niña se levanta en cuanto oye su nombre, alejándose del Jashinista.-

-Escucha, maldito cabrón. Como me entere de que has vendido a la niña, vas a lamentar ser inmortal. ¿Está claro?- Hidan le lanza una mirada de rencor-.

Kakuzu ni se molesta en contestarle. Camina seguido de la niña, mientras la cabeza cortada va dejando un reguero de sangre tras el. Cuando llegan al edificio, sigue tan oscuro como siempre.

Akiko entra primero y camina hacia la mesa donde se encuentra un hombre. Frustrada, se da cuenta de que no llega. Se estira, y saluda al hombre con una sonrisa.

El tipo se coloca mejor las lentes, preguntándose si esta viendo bien.

-Vaya, Kakuzu- levanta una ceja, sin dejar de mirar a la niña- no sabia que tenia una hija.-

-Cállate. Ya tengo bastante con eso. Toma -deja la cabeza encima de la mesa, sin importarle manchar los documentos con sangre-.

-Bien, veamos- el tipo vuelve a colocarse las lentes, se levanta y va a revisar unos archivos. Unos segundos después se escucha su voz- ¿Sabes? Hay buenas ofertas por niñas como esa-.

-……¿En serio?- Kakuzu mira de reojo a Akiko, que ahora le mira con curiosidad- ¿De cuanto estaríamos hablando?-.

-Mas o menos el triple de lo que vas a cobrar hoy. -el tipo vuelve a la mesa y le pasa un maletin. Al ver que Kakuzu sigue observando a la niña, levanta una ceja- ¿Pensando la oferta?-.

-¡KAKUZU! ¡¡¡MALDITO CABRON AVARICIOSO, TE DIJE QUE NADA DE VENDER A LA NIÑA…..!!!-

Kakuzu suspira.

-¿Ya has terminado tu ritual?-.

-¡Hi-chan ha venido!-

-¡Sabia que lo harias! Jashin-sama me perdonará por no terminar el ritual, después de todo lo hago para salvar a una futura Jashinista. Akiko, ven aquí. -la niña obedece, obviamente. Hidan la toma en brazos, y le dedica una mirada furiosa al tesorero- Ahora, ¡Agarra de una vez ese maldito maletín y vamonos de este apestoso lugar!

-…Que le vaya bien, Kakuzu-san. Espero tener negocios con usted, próximamente-.

Kakuzu muchas veces agradecía que su compañero fuera tan predecible. Con suerte, estaría insultándole durante, aproximadamente, hora y media. Después, se haría el ofendido y le aplicaría la ley de hielo. Una hora mas tarde, aburrido del silencio, comenzaría a quejarse por cualquier cosa.

Pero esta vez, la fase de "insultar a Kakuzu" estaba durando mas de lo normal.

-¿Pero como se te ocurre? ¿Es que no tienes cabeza? Quien sabe como son esos tipos que tratan de comprar niñas dulces e inocentes como Akiko -el peliplateado baja la mirada hacia la niña, que sigue en sus brazos-. Venderla. Solo a ti se te ocurriría. Debería darte vergüenza. ¡Lo digo totalmente en serio!-

-Oye -Kakuzu empezaba a irritarse- Esta bien que le tengas cariño a la niña, y todo lo demás. Pero, ¿Por qué no te callas?-

-¿Quieres que me calle? Muy bien, ¡eso haré! Ya te arrepentirás, ya. Akiko, tu tampoco le hables-

-Pero yo quiero hablar con Kuzu-san.-

-No admito protestas.-

-No metas a la niña en esto.-

-Yo hago lo que me da la gana. Además, yo cuido mas y mejor a la niña que tu. ¿verdad Akiko?-

-Ah….tengo hambre-.

-¿Tienes hambre? Seguro que también estas cansada. Bien, pararemos en la primera posada que encontremos.-

-Es un gasto innecesario, podemos llegar antes de que anochezca, si vamos rápido.-

-Tu calla, que a ti no te hablo. Pararemos y punto.-

Ahorraré a los lectores el trámite de llegar a la posada y alquilar una habitación con dos camas -según Kakuzu, sale más barato que alquilar dos habitaciones, con una cama cada una-, instalarse, y un largo etcétera.

El tesorero de Akatsuki revisa con atención el dinero obtenido con la recompensa, asegurándose que de que no falta ni un solo billete. Akiko está sentada en sus piernas, y Hidan está dándose una ducha. Es por eso que hay tanta tranquilidad, la suficiente para que Kakuzu se concentre en lo que más le gusta: contar dinero.

-Kuzu-san…¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-.

-Ya lo has hecho.-

Akiko se confunde, pero lo vuelve a intentar.

-¿Ibas a venderme? ¿Es por que no me he portado bien?- un puchero aparece en los labios de la niña-.

Kakuzu suspira.

-Te has portado bien, Akiko.-

-¿Entonces?¿Es que acaso no te gusto, Kuzu-san?-.

-No es eso -mira hacia otro lado, incomodo por la conversación- Solo, no estoy acostumbrado a esto-.

Akiko le mira fijamente durante unos minutos, como reflexionando. Luego baja el rostro, y apoya su mejilla en el pecho de Kakuzu. Al ver que por el momento no parece querer preguntar nada mas, el tesorero sigue con lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Kuzu-san?-

-¿mmm?-

-Te quiero.-

Kakuzu baja la mirada hacia ella, aturdido por esa extraña confesión. Pero ahora ella está dormida, o se lo hace. Levanta una mano, dudoso, y la apoya en la cabeza de la niña. Sin decir nada.

-Oh, pero que escena tan conmovedora -una voz burlona suena desde la puerta del baño-

Hidan sale, cubierto apenas con una toalla atada a la cintura (n/a: niñas, controlen su desbocada imaginación xD), observando con una sonrisa la incomodidad del mayor.

-¿Y bien, "Kuzu-san"?-

De pronto el punto de vista de Hidan cambia. De encontrarse totalmente normal, ahora sus ojos ven todo desde el suelo. Sorprendido, gira su rostro y ve el resto de su cuerpo.

-¡¡¡MALDITO CABRON!!!, ¿POR QUE COJONES ME HAS CORTADO LA CABEZA?¡COSELA INMEDIATAMENTE!!-.

Kakuzu mira sin ninguna emoción aparente la cabeza de Hidan rodando por el suelo, y su cuerpo arrodillado tratando de encontrar la cabeza.

-Escúchame bien. Que le permita a ella que me llame así, no significa que a ti también.- detiene con el pie la cabeza de su compañero- Y deja de gritar de una vez. Me das dolor de cabeza.-

-¡No me hables de cabezas…!-

Agarra la cabeza del religioso por el pelo, levantandola del suelo e ignorando las protestas. Empuja el cuerpo hasta sentarlo sobre la cama, y coloca la cabeza sobre el cuello.

-Sujétala. Y estate quieto -

Kakuzu suelta uno de los múltiples hilos de su cuerpo, ignora la mirada de odio por parte de Hidan y se concentra en su trabajo.

Hidan, por su parte, suspira resignado. Esta acostumbrado ya a eso de que su compañero le corte la cabeza cuando se cansa de el. Frunce el ceño cuando la aguja se clava en su carne y le mira de reojo, aprovechando la escasa distancia que hay entre ellos.

Entre nosotros -y no se lo digan a nadie-, siempre le han gustado los ojos de Kakuzu. Incomodo por su pensamiento, mira hacia otro lado y aprieta los dientes.

-Date prisa, ¿quieres?-

-Solo cállate, ya estoy terminando.-

Kakuzu observa su trabajo, asegurándose de que esta perfectamente cosido. Suspirando, se baja la mascara y se acerca al cuello de Hidan para cortar con los dientes en hilo sobrante.

Y durante esos escasos segundos, Hidan siente claramente la respiración de su compañero sobre su cuello.

_Oh, por Jashin-sama.¿Por qué tiene que hacer algo así este condenado tesorero?_

-¿Hidan?-.

-¿Ah?¿Qué?¿Qué pasa?- Hidan le mira totalmente aturdido, durante unos segundos se había olvidado de lo que pasaba- Joder, ¿Por qué me miras asi?-.

-Simplemente me extrañó que no te quejaras -Kakuzu le observa extrañado-.

-¿Ah? -Hidan siente la terrible tentación de sonrojarse; obviamente, no lo hace- Ah, es que…no quería despertar a Akiko-.

Kakuzu observa de reojo la que iba a ser su cama. En efecto, Akiko está ahí, cómodamente instalada y profundamente dormida.

-Maldición-

-Ah, me parece que te has quedado sin cama- Hidan sonríe mientras termina de vestirse-

-No lo creo-

-¿Ah?-

-Hay una cama mas-

Hidan le mira como si estuviera loco.

-Pero es una cama. Y nosotros somos dos.-

Kakuzu le mira de reojo.

-Exacto-

Continuará....

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aaaah? que pasará?...ustedes que creen? :3

Les espero en el proximo capitulo! xD


	4. De la lluvia y las habitaciones

WooooOla!!!! Aqui vengo con el siguiente capitulo =D muajajá!! xDDD ahhh~, Konata-chan, me alegra ver que eres tan fiel conmigo, asi que por eso hoy tambien te dedicaré el capitulo :3 espero que lo disfrutes x3

Ammm...no tengo demasiado que decir sobre el capitulo. Mas insinuaciones yaoistas -xD- y poco mas. Ustedes dirán.

Ah! y gracias por todos los reviews :3 nada me complace mas que saber que mi historia gusta! x3

Y sin mas, les dejo~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-No lo creo-_

_-¿Ah?-_

_-Hay una cama mas-_

_Hidan le mira como si estuviera loco._

_-Pero es una cama. Y nosotros somos dos.-_

_Kakuzu le mira de reojo._

_-Exacto-_

…_._

-¿Qué? ¿Dormir juntos? Pero…- Hidan traga saliva incómodo-

-Lo dices como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos -Kakuzu le mira de reojo, intrigado por el repentino sonrojo de su compañero- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Ah…-.

_¿Por qué tenia que decir una frase que suena tan jodídamente mal?_

-Si prefieres dormir en el suelo…-

-¡No! No pienso dejar que te quedes tu con la cama, joder -

Y así había acabado la conversación. Hidan ahora se arrepiente de no haber aceptado la oferta de dormir en el suelo. Kakuzu tiene razón: no es la primera vez que duermen juntos, pero aun así, no sabe por qué exactamente, esta vez es, digamos, diferente. ¿Por qué? Eso si que no lo sabe.

Las luces de la habitación están apagadas. Hidan esta acostado, dándole la espalda a Kakuzu, que está mirando el techo acostado a su lado.

El jashinista empieza a incomodarse; puede escuchar los latidos del corazón -¿los corazones?- de su compañero, que suenan calmados. Akiko sigue profundamente dormida.

-¿Qué cojones te pasa, Hidan? -murmura entre dientes Kakuzu sin girar el rostro hacia su compañero-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te hace pensar que me pasa algo? -Hidan se tensa- No me pasa nada, absolutamente nada. No se que debería pasarme. ¿Acaso debería pasarme algo?-

-Mmm- Kakuzu sonríe para si mismo- No, claro que no. Pero duérmete. No quiero que mañana estés quejándote todo el maldito dia-

-Ya, bueno-

Hidan se mueve, intentando encontrar una posición cómoda. Pero su intento de no tocar en absoluto a su compañero de cama no funciona; cada vez que se mueve, su cuerpo roza el de Kakuzu.

_Oh, por Jashin-sama. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?_

-Estate quieto- murmura después de unos incómodos minutos de silencio- O te ataré para que dejes de moverte-

Hidan se sonroja violentamente. Una imagen -el atado en la cama, a merced de Kakuzu- hace que le recorra un escalofrío. Respira hondo y se queda inmóvil. La habitación se queda en silencio. Solo se escucha algun murmullo en sueños por parte de Akiko. Minutos mas tarde, la lluvia empieza a caer.

Hidan ha conseguido dormirse. Kakuzu le mira de reojo, observa a su compañero que en sueños se ha acurrucado contra el. Suspira y cierra los ojos, disfrutando de esos escasos momentos de paz que, ocasionalmente, comparte con su temperamental compañero. Siente la tentación de acariciar su pelo. De rodear su cuerpo con un brazo y sentir su respiración.

Pero no lo hace.

Cuando amanece, sigue lloviendo. Akiko se sienta en la cama, bostezando. Cuando busca con la mirada a sus padres, sonríe feliz. Ambos duermen tranquilamente. Se levanta acercándose a ellos, y sacude el brazo de Kakuzu intentando despertarle.

-Kuzu-san -murmura despacio- Ya despierta, Kuzu-san.¿Kuzu-san?-

-¿Qué quieres, Akiko?-

-Dijiste que debíamos irnos al amanecer. Amaneció, pero está lloviendo.¿Despierto a Hi-chan?-

-Si, hazlo -Kakuzu suspira frustrado pero se levanta- Iré a conseguir algo de comer. Cuando vuelva, estareis preparados. ¿De acuerdo?-.

Cuando vuelve, ambos están preparados. Y Hidan, con ganas de discutir.

-Joder, Kakuzu. ¿Pretendes que nos vayamos con la que está cayendo? Llueve mucho, deberíamos esperar a que deje de llover.-

-No seas estúpido. Muchas veces hemos viajado en peores condiciones.-

-Pero no Akiko. ¿Y si se enferma? Ella es muy delicada.-

-No pasa nada, Hi-chan -Akiko les mira preocupada; no quiere que discutan por su culpa- No enfermaré.-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros, ya la has oido. -Kakuzu le mira de reojo- Vámonos de una vez-.

El camino es largo y difícil. El suelo esta lleno de charcos y barro, y eso dificulta considerablemente el trayecto. Akiko está escondida dentro de la capa de Hidan, apretada contra su pecho, en un intento de mantener el calor, aunque los tres están ya completamente empapados.

Dos shinobis observan a la pareja, escondidos tras unos arbustos en lo alto de una colina.

-Debemos informar de esto a los superiores -murmura uno de ellos-. No los veo bien por la lluvia, ¿sabes identificarlos?-

-Creo que son la pareja compuesta por Hidan y Kakuzu -se coloca mejor la mascara- Son especialmente peligrosos, esos dos. Al parecer son inmortales.-

-Inmortales -les observa todavía y permanece en silencio; de pronto se da cuenta de algo- ¿Qué es lo que lleva el mas bajo?-

-Parece que lleva algo escondido en la capa -se inclina hacia delante, tratando de ver mejor- ¿Es un animal?-

En ese momento Akiko asoma su rostro por el cuello de Hidan para sonreir a Kakuzu. Los dos shinobis se quedan paralizados.

-Una…¡llevan una niña! -el hombre suena asombrado- ¿Cómo es posible?¿Qué significa esto?-

-Tal vez la hayan secuestrado -murmura el otro- ¿Es posible? ¿Para que querrán una niña?-

-No lo se, pero debemos informar de esto. Volveremos con refuerzos y rescataremos a esa niña.-

Desaparecen sin dejar rastro. Kakuzu se detiene repentinamente.

-¿Um?- Hidan gira su rostro hacia su compañero, intrigado- ¿Qué pasa?-

-..Nada- mira hacia un lado- Durante un momento sentí que nos observaban. Pero ahora ya no-

- Mejor vamos rápido. Ademas, Akiko está temblando -baja la mirada hacia la niña- Como enferme, Kakuzu…¡te juro que me la pagas!-

-Cállate-

Cuando llegan a la cueva, un par de horas mas tarde, les recibe un espectáculo interesante: el salón, si se puede llamar asi, está lleno de juguetes y muñecas. Suzume corretea de un lado a otro, perseguida con Tobi, que está jugando con ella. Deidara les vigila, y Sasori está concentrado en fabricar juguetes de madera. Itachi solamente observa la escena con una casi inexistente sonrisa, y Kisame trata de atrapar a la niña cuando pasa por su lado.

-¡Estáis aquí!- Deidara sonrie al ver a sus compañeros pero de pronto frunce el ceño- Estáis totalmente empapados. Deberíais ir a secaros.-

-¡Akiko!- Suzume corre hacia ellos sonriendo.

Akiko asoma su cabeza por la capa de Hidan, sonríe y baja de sus brazos corriendo hacia Suzume presa de la emoción.

- Akiko, ven aquí. Tengo que secarte. ¿Akiko?- Hidan camina hacia ella atrapándola antes de que llegue a abrazar a su amiga- Si la abrazas, la mojarás a ella también.-

-¡pero yo quiero…!-

-Silencio, niña. Luego te dejaré, ¿vale?- pasa de largo caminando hacia su habitación.

Kakuzu les sigue con la mirada, suspira dejando la capa a un lado y se sienta en uno de los sofás, ignorando al mundo en general.

Mientras tanto, Sasori termina con el juguete que estaba haciendo. Lo levanta para poder observarlo mejor, y luego se lo ofrece a Suzume. Deidara sonríe por la escena, sin poder evitarlo. Suspira soltándose el pelo, y se aparta el mechón del rostro para poder ver mejor.

-Deidara-

-¿Si, un?-

-Te ves bien así-

-¿Ah?- Deidara se sonroja por completo ante este inesperado comentario- Uh, gracias, Sasori-danna.-

Sasori sonríe. Parece a punto de decir algo mas, pero entonces un grito interrumpe el momento.

-¡¡¡Kakuzuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!-.

Kakuzu suelta un quejido de frustración, y segundos después Hidan aparece, casi lanzandose sobre el.

-Kakuzu, Kakuzu, ¡joder! Creo que Akiko tiene fiebre. ¿Qué hacemos? -Hidan da pequeños saltos en su nerviosismo- No se encuentra bien. ¡Kakuzu!-

-Tranquilízate, ¿quieres?-

Hidan prácticamente le arrastra hasta su habitación. Akiko está sentada en la cama, con un ligero sonrojo y con cara de culpabilidad. Kakuzu se sienta en la cama poniendo una mano en la frente de la niña.

-Tiene fiebre -murmura unos segundos después, sintiéndose inesperadamente culpable; después de todo, ha sido idea suya caminar bajo la lluvia- ¿Cómo estás?-

-¿Cómo va a estar? ¡¡Enferma!! ¡JODER KAKUZU, ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!- Hidan parece preso de los nervios- ¡Por Jashin-sama! ¿Qué hago? Nunca he tenido que cuidar a nadie.-

-Solo cállate, estoy intentando pensar -Kakuzu suena irritado, ya tiene bastante con su culpabilidad como para que ahora venga Hidan a acusarle. Pero su compañero sigue andando de un lado a otro- ¡Estate quieto!-

-¡Como pudiste ser tan estúpido...!-

-Lo siento…-

Ambos se callan, aturdidos. Hidan se acerca de la cama, arrodillandose junto a ella, y mirando a Akiko preocupado.

-¿Por qué lo sientes, pequeña?-

-Yo…lo siento por ponerme enferma. Pero por favor, no discutan- Akiko les mira triste-

-No discutiremos, Akiko -Kakuzu le mira seriamente- Te lo prometo.-

Akiko sonríe.

-Gracias, Kuzu-san.-

Hidan les mira, sin intervenir. Nota un calor extraño, a la altura del corazón, y aparta la mirada incómodo.

-Iré a hablar con Konan -murmura Kakuzu después de un silencio- Ella sabrá que hacer. Hidan, cuida de Akiko mientras tanto.-

El jashinista le sigue con la mirada. Y cuando la puerta se cierra, suelta el suspiro que había estado conteniendo hasta ese momento.

-Hi-chan…-

-¿si?-

Akiko sonrie.

-Me gusta ver que quieres mucho a Kuzu-san.-

Continuará…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

WooooOw!

Como reaccionará Hidan a eso? :]

ya veremos, ya veremos...~

Adios!

Reviews? :3


	5. De sentimientos contradictorios

LO SIENTOOOOOO~!!! Lo siento mucho, en serio, pensaba subir el capitulo antes, pero estube ocupada con los examenes de septiembre, y además no me venia la inspiración, me habia quedado bloqueada.

De echo, este capitulo me ha salido un poco forzado, pero en general estoy satisfecha con el resultado.

Ah! como comprovarán, he cambiado el tiempo verbal del fic. Ahora es pasado, el presente es mejor para fics comicos, pero ya me rendí xD

oooOh~, gente, gracias por sus firmas :3 cuando tenga mas tiempo, les prometo responder a todas y cada una de ellas.

Por el momento, el capitulo está dedicado a todos mis lectores. MUCHAS GRACIAS. Sin vosotros, esto no seria ni la mitad de divertido.

Y sin mas, disfruten del capitulo :]

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué?¿Es que nadie os ha enseñado que los niños enferman? ¿Cómo se os ocurre?- Konan sonaba bastante disgustada- No me esperaba esto. Os creia responsables-

-¡Ha sido culpa suya! Yo traté de que me escuchara, pero ni hablar. ¡¡¡Joder Kakuzu!!! Como le pase algo, te vas a enterar. Te lo digo en serio. Por Jashin-sama.-

Kakuzu solamente miró hacia otro lado, como si el tema no tuviera nada que ver con el. Hidan le miró frustrado, segundos antes de apartar la vista.

_-Me gusta ver que quieres mucho a Kuzu-san.-_

¿Querer?¿El?¿A ese maldito bastardo orgulloso, al que solo le importa el dinero? Venga ya. Jamás. Antes muerto. _Aunque_ -reflexionó- _ni el ni yo podemos morir_.

Pues eso. Que no.

Y punto.

En ese momento vio como el tesorero acariciaba con cuidado, casi con timidez, como dudando de lo que hacía, el pelo de Akiko, que en ese momento tomaba la medicina que Konan le entregaba.

Y Hidan se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo como un estúpido ante la escena.

Bueno. Tal vez le quería un poco. Pero solo un poco. Después de todo, han sido compañeros muchos años. Y dicen que el roce hace el cariño.

Pero solo un poquito.

En ese momento, como si supiera que estaba pensando en el, Kakuzu levantó la mirada observandole. Y ambos compartieron la mirada durante varios segundos. Sin decir nada.

-Bien, ya está. Ahora necesita dormir. ¿De acuerdo?- Konan les miró durante un momento- Y la próxima vez, por favor, tengan mas cuidado. Solo es una niña.

Kakuzu a veces se sorprendía a si mismo relajándose con la voz de Hidan. Obviamente, no con sus gritos desesperados. Si no como ahora, cuando su compañero estaba arrodillado frente al altar, murmurando oraciones que el no comprendia, y tampoco tenía demasiado interés en comprenderla. Pero en esos momentos, su voz era tan suave que no podía evitar relajarse.

Si además añadimos la respiración de la pequeña Akiko, que ahora dormía profundamente, Kakuzu se encontraba en este momento, en un estado sospechosamente parecido a la felicidad.

Hacía ya un par de horas que Konan había atendido a la niña y se había marchado, dejándoles solos. Kakuzu había querido quedarse, para asegurarse de que la niña se recuperaba, y Hidan no había hecho ningún intento de echarle de su habitación.

Deslizó su mirada hasta detenerla en el cuerpo de su compañero. No podía verle el rostro desde ahí, pero se imaginaba su expresión de concentración, de tranquilidad. Para variar, iba sin camiseta. La mirada de Kakuzu se deslizó ahora por los hombros de su compañero, para después seguir por su espalda. Qué piel tan pálida. No lo sabia, pero de alguna manera estaba seguro de que sería suave. Comparada con su propio cuerpo -lleno de hilos, además de las mascaras de su espalda-, podía admitir que Hidan tenía un cuerpo _atractivo._

Muy atractivo.

No sabía que había pasado, pero cuando volvió de buscar a Konan, Hidan le miró de una manera, digamos…_diferente._ Y perturbadora. Igual que la mirada que habían compartido horas antes, mientras la peliazul aun estaba en la habitacion.

-¿Kakuzu?-

-¿si?-

-¿Cómo está?-

-Creo que ya está bien- dirigió una mirada a la pequeña, antes de volver a mirar a su compañero.-

-Bien- Hidan suspiró-

-¿Estabas preocupado por ella?-

Solo el silencio siguió a esta pregunta. Ambos sabían la respuesta.

-Yo también- murmuró Kakuzu unos segundos mas tarde- Y por mi culpa está así.

Hidan giró su rostro hacia el, observándole sin decir nada. Suspirando, se levantó y se colocó detrás de su compañero. Levantó una mano y la posó sobre el hombro del tesorero. De normal, seguramente se habría burlado de el, o habría intentando hacerle sentir mas culpable. Pero sabía que por una vez, Kakuzu estaba sincerándose con el. Incluso entre asesinos, hay momentos en que la conciencia mata.

-Esta bien, Kakuzu. Lo importante es que ahora ella esta bien.- sus dedos se deslizaron, inconscientemente , hacia el pelo del mayor- Es la primera vez que cuidamos de una niña. Es facil que tengamos errores. Jashin-sama te perdonará.-

Kakuzu sonrió, inconscientemente. Tanto por el comentario como por las caricias que Hidan le estaba regalando sin darse cuenta.

-Vaya, eso me hace sentirme mas tranquilo -murmuró sarcástico-.

-No estoy bromeando- Hidan levantó ligeramente el labio inferior, creando un puchero sospechosamente parecido a los que hacía Akiko cuando se frustraba-La aprobación de Jashin-sama es muy importante para mi.

- Lo sé, Hidan -

-Um-

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abre violentamente. Aturdidos, ven entrar a un Deidara muy, muy nervioso.

-¡¡¡Kakuzu, Hidan!!! Quieren quitárnoslas. No les dejare, ¡no dejaré que me quiten a Suzume!-

-¿Qué? ¿De que estás hablando, rubia?-

-Los malditos ninjas de Konoha, de alguna manera se han enterado de que tenemos a las niñas. ¡Piensan que las hemos secuestrado! Y ahora quieren quitárnoslas. Malditos.- Deidara parecía al borde de un ataque-

-¿Deidara?- Sasori entró en la habitación también, tomando de los hombros a su compañero- No les dejaremos. Tranquilo.-

-¿Qué pasa?- la voz soñolienta de Akiko se escuchó desde la cama-

Hidan fue con ella inmediatamente, se sentó junto a ella y le acarició el rostro con suavidad.

-No te preocupes, Akiko- miró de reojo a los chicos, haciendoles un gesto para que salieran de la habitación. -Todo está bien. ¿Verdad Kakuzu?-

-Claro-

-¿Dei Dei-chan? ¿Saso-kun?- esta vez era Suzume la que se asomaba por la puerta- Tengo sueño. ¿Por qué estais despiertos?-

Deidara la tomó en brazos con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila, Suzu-chan. Vamos a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Hablaremos de esto mañana- Sasori observa un momento a Kakuzu, seriamente, antes de salir junto a su aprendiz y su niña.-

Kakuzu cerró la puerta, lentamente.

Hidan le lanzó una mirada de súplica, mientras abrazaba protectoramente a una confusa Akiko.

-No dejes que me la quiten, Kakuzu. Por favor-.

Continuará…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y eso es todo...veremos que pasa mas adelante :]

reviews? =3

xD


	6. De posiciones perturbadoras

LO SIENTOOOOOOOOO~!!! la escuela me quita todo el tiempo, y encima mi madre me ha restringido el ordenador a una hora al dia T-T terrible, yo lo se x3 pero bueno, hago lo que puedo con continuar el fic xD

ahhh~...veamos, aclaraciones : este es un capitulo intermedio, osea, aqui me dedico a explorar un poco mas la tensión sexual existente entre ellos. En el proximo capitulo ya habrá algo mas de acción.

de acuerdo? :)

bueno! pues entonces no les entretengo mas! x3 ahi les dejo el capitulito, a ver que tal les parece!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hidan..- Kakuzu le miró, incomodo-

-Kakuzu…- apretó contra su pecho a la confusa niña- por favor…-

Kakuzu observó a los dos. Y de pronto un deseo de protegerles -_a ambos-_ le recorrió el cuerpo con una rapidez sorprendente. Un deseo de cuidar de ellos, de asegurarse de que los dos son felices. De que los dos estén bien, y sobre todo, de que estén junto a el.

En otro momento se habría preguntado el por qué de ese deseo. Pero que diablos. Si lo sabia perfectamente.

Por que les quería.

Le gustara o no.

-No dejaré que _nos_ la quiten.- Kakuzu desvió la mirada, como si el tema no fuera importante- Te lo prometo-

Y de pronto, no supo muy bien como, Hidan se abalanzó sobre el, gritando con una emoción repentina que aturdió a Kakuzu el tiempo suficiente, como para que ambos aterrizaran en el suelo. Y el tesorero observó el techo confundido, mientras Hidan se aprovechaba de su momentánea confusión para rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

-¡¡Kakuzu, Kakuzu!! Sabia que no podías ser tan frío como parecías.- Hidan destilaba emoción por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo-

-Si, bueno -musitó el otro, empezando a reaccionar- Hidan…-

-¡ah! Por fin descubrí algo que te importa tanto como el dinero. ¡JAH! Sabia que tener cinco corazones tenia que servirte de algo-

-Hidan…-

-Como sea, tenemos que hacer algo. Creo que deberiamos reforzar la vigilancia- sonrió feliz, todavía arriba de Kakuzu- ¿No te parece?-

-Hidan…¡¡JODER HIDAN!! ¿QUIERES ESCUCHARME?-

-¿¿Ah?? ¿¿Y ahora que cojones te pasa??-

-¡¡Apartate!!-

-¡¡No me da la gana!!-

-¡¡Maldito religioso obseso…!!!-

-¡¡Jodido tesorero avaricioso…!!!-

-¡¡JODER HIDAN!!-

-¡¡JODER KAKUZU!!-

Kakuzu ya estaba apretando sus manos alrededor del cuello del inmortal cuando de pronto escucharon una risita procedente de la cama. Aturdidos, se detubieron por un momento desviando la mirada hacia una divertida Akiko. Hidan rió unos segundos después y se incorporó un poco, quedando sentado sobre el tesorero. No se dio cuenta, por el momento, que las manos de Kakuzu fueron a parar a sus piernas.

-¿Ah?¿Qué te parece tan divertido? -en su voz se notaba que no estaba para nada molesto-

-Bueno, me pareció divertida su discusión, a veces se parecen tanto- Akiko sonrió avergonzada-

-¿Parecerme yo a este?-

Kakuzu estaba totalmente ausente. Trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo de Hidan sobre el suyo. Por Kami-sama. Si hasta empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Estaba necesitando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no deslizar sus manos por las piernas de su compañero. Gracias a Dios, esa noche le había dado por ponerse pantalones. No quería ni imaginarle esa misma situación, pero con Hidan más desnudo de lo normal. Por que mira que a Hidan le gustaba ir desnudo por la vida.

Como sea, esa postura no podía ser buena para su cordura. Se incorporó bruscamente, sin importar lanzar al otro al suelo, e ignorando las protestas del jashinista, miró a Akiko seriamente.

-Ya es tarde, duermete. Y tu -señaló a Hidan, que se calló momentáneamente- mañana hablaremos.

Y sin más, salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Rogando que nadie se diera cuenta de su turbación. Pero en el pasillo se encontró nada mas y nada menos que a Tobi.

-Oh, Kakuzu, te veo raro. ¿Estas bien? Si tienes problemas, me los puedes contar. Venga, cuentale lo que te pasa a Tio Tobi. :)

-Dejame en paz-

-¿Ah? Antes escuché gritos. ¿Discutiste de nuevo con Hi-chan? Eso no esta bien, Kuzu-chan. :)

-¿Qué tal si me dejas tranquilo?-

-¿Ah? Kuzu-chan está mas irritable de lo normal. ¿Qué la discusión no fue como esperabas?-

Kakuzu solo gruñó y pasó de largo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿has visto que raros están todos?- Suzume observó a Akiko mientras moldeaba arcilla entre sus manos- Dei Dei-chan está muy raro. Y Saso-kun también.-

-Yo les he visto cuchicheando por ahí -murmuró Akiko con voz complice- A lo mejor están preparando una fiesta.

-¿Tu crees? -Suzume pareció sorprendida- ¿Una fiesta?-

-¡¡A lo mejor es una fiesta de boda!!-

-¡¡Una boda!! ¿O sea que Dei Dei-chan y Saso-kun se van a casar?? -levantó el labio inferior- ¿Y por que no me dicen nada?-

-No lo se- Akiko observó preocupada a su amiga; Desde lejos, Kisame no les quitaba la vista de encima, vigilandolas- ¿Tu crees que habrá pastel?-

-A mi me gusta el pastel de fresa-

-Suzume, ven aquí- Deidara puso una mano en su cintura- ¡vamos!-

- Dei Dei-chan! ¿has hecho ya el pastel? - Suzume se lanzó sobre el abrazandole-

-¿El pastel? ¿Qué pastel?- Deidara le miró confundido-

-¿Acaso es el cumpleaños de alguien?- Sasori apareció por la puerta-

-Ah..pero en las bodas siempre hay pasteles -Suzume les miró aturdida- y yo quiero que en vuestra boda haya pastel. De fresa.-

Silencio absoluto.

-..¿De que estas hablando, Suzu? Niña, ¿Quién te ha dicho que nosotros…esto…-por Kami-sama, que difícil era decir algo asi- que nosotros vamos a casarnos?-

El labio inferior de Suzume empezaba a temblar peligrosamente.

-Pero yo…y-yo…yo quiero que vosotros…-

Deidara intercambió una mirada alarmada con Sasori. El marionetista se acercó a la niña, y con cuidado, la cargó en sus brazos mirándole fijamente.

-Suzume, niña. -murmuró con voz suave- No has de llorar. O pondrás triste a Deidara. Y tu no quieres que Deidara se ponga triste. ¿Verdad?

-No…yo no quiero…-

-Bien -armó una imperceptible sonrisa- Entonces, no llores.-

Suzume asintió, un tanto mas tranquila. Pensó durante unos minutos, y después sonrió, abrazando al pelirojo. Ambos adultos se relajaron al ver que el posible momento dramático había pasado.

Akiko les miró un momento. Después, se levantó saliendo de la habitación, caminó por los pasillos, y llegó a la habitación de Hidan. Se detuvo al ver que el estaba rezando, y con cuidado, cerró la puerta. Sabia que no debía molestarle en ese momento. Volvió al salón, y una vez allí caminó hacia Kakuzu, que estaba sentado leyendo el periódico, y sin mas, subió a sus piernas y allí se acurrucó.

Kakuzu bajó la mirada hacia ella, sin saber que decir. Pero sin decir nada, volvió a centrar su atención en el periódico, dejando que la niña se acurrucara contra el.

Quizás, habría hecho algo si supiera que sus días de tranquilidad se iban a acabar muy pronto.

Continuará…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y ya está

Recuerden, sus Reviews me ayudan a continuar :3

ah! por cierto, dos detallitos: Akiko significa "Niña de Otoño", o "niña Otoñal"...en cuanto a Suzume, significa "pequeño gorrión"

:]

adios!


	7. Hacia tanto frio

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Ya pueden matarme!!! XDDD ahora que vine con un nuevo y precioso capitulo :3 yo se! Tardé demasiado xD es culpa de mi musa, se fue, no se que ha sido de ella :O si alguien la ve, que me informe xDDD

Ammmm~…

Este capitulo es corto pero intenso, muy intenso, sobre todo el final :o pero no vale adelantarse para leerlo xDDD tendrán que esperar!!! :3 por cierto, traté de esforzarme en la escena de la pelea, pero no es lo mio, y quizás Hidan parece demasiado inútil :O nada mas lejos de mi intencion TwT

Ah!!

Este capitulo Tengo que dedicarselo a Raquel, que ha sido tan linda de escuchar y entender mis arranques de poca inspiración xD todo tuyo! :3

Adelante~…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacia frío. No mucho, pero si el suficiente. La nieve crujiendo bajo sus pasos era lo unico que se oia por el momento; Akiko dormía profundamente en los brazos de Hidan. Se había asustado un poco al ver como Kakuzu le arrancaba la cabeza a un hombre, pero finalmente decidió que seria mejor ignorar ese echo. Ahora, el tesorero portaba el miembro amputado en una de sus manos, sin importarle excesivamente que la sangre goteara, manchando el blanco puro de la nieve. La noche era una perfecta protectora para ambos asesinos y la niña; nadie con algo de sentido común iría por en medio del bosque en una noche sin luna, y con varios centímetros de nieve.

Entonces se escuchó un crujido.

Kakuzu desvió la mirada hacia uno de los lados, deteniéndose. Hidan se detuvo también, unos metros mas adelantado.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Le pidió silencio con un gesto. Se giró lentamente hacia unos arbustos, mientras unos hilos oscuros y gruesos se deslizaban por debajo de su capa, avanzando por la nieve hacia la oscuridad.

Y de pronto un estruendo sacudió la tranquilidad del bosque.

Hidan se vio obligado a retroceder varios pasos, con Akiko fuertemente sujeta contra su pecho, y con el rostro cubierto por su brazo. Tosió varias veces por el humo creado por la explosión, y a los pocos segundos lo apartó buscando a su compañero entre la oscuridad.

-¡Kakuzu! ¿Donde estás? ¡¡¿Pero que cojones...?!! -dio un salto, esquivando en el ultimo momento una mano que había surgido de la oscuridad con un afilado Kunai- ¿Una emboscada? ¡Kakuzu!-

-¡¡Cállate, joder!! Me estas desconcentrando...- apareció junto a Hidan, ignorando el grito de sorpresa de su compañero. Después le recordaría que gritaba como una maldita nena.- Creo que son cinco. Tu solo encárgate de cuidar de Akiko. ¿Esta claro? Como le pase algo, te juro que te arranco la cabeza y la meto en un baúl. Y tiro la llave al mar. ¿Esta claro?-

Hidan sintió unos deseos repentinos de atravesar cada uno de los corazones de Kakuzu, pero una bola de fuego le obligó a separarse de su compañero. Subió a una rama de un árbol cercano, y se agachó intentando ver algo a través del humo de una nueva explosión. Akiko asomó su cabeza por el cuello del peliplateado, mientras el Jashinista murmuraba entre dientes una oración, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su guadaña con una de sus manos.

-¿Donde está Kaku-san? ¿Donde esta?- la niña cerraba sus manos alrededor del cuello de Hidan, tratando de atraer su atención- Hi-chan, por favor...-

-Ese maldito. Pretende que me quede aquí, mirando, mientras el...-un extraño nudo se instaló en su garganta. Al contrario que el, Kakuzu podía morir-

Una nueva explosión lanzó a ambos hacia atrás. Hidan clavó su guadaña en uno de los árboles, impidiendo que tanto el como la niña cayeran muy lejos. Consiguió aterrizar en el piso sin ningún daño, pero entonces una sombra se abalanzó sobre ellos, chocando violentamente contra el hombre, lanzándolo hacia detrás, a el..y a la niña. Akiko cayó unos metros alejada de Hidan, rodando entre la nieve. Y Hidan chocó violentamente contra un tronco de un árbol, que se rompió por el impacto.

-¡¡Akiko!!- Hidan se incorporó rápidamente, pero se quedó paralizado; el shinobi ya tenia a la niña en sus manos.-

-Si te mueves, la mato. -musitó el desconocido, apoyando un kunai en el cuello de la niña, que ahora lloraba asustada-

-Maldito bastardo...¡¡No le metas a ella!! ¡¡No tiene nada que ver en esto!!-

-Te equivocas -musitó. Al ver que Hidan empuñaba su guadaña, sonrió de lado con maldad-. Yo que tu no trataría de atacarme con eso. Conozco tu ataque, y sé que necesitas mi sangre. Pero...¿y si en el ultimo momento cambio mi sangre por la de la niña?-

Hidan frunció el ceño, frustrado por lo que decía el hombre. Se sentía totalmente inútil, para atacar necesitaba la sangre de su enemigo. Y con Kakuzu inmerso en una pelea de uno contra cuatro, no podía pedirle ayuda. Y Akiko le miraba con aquellos ojos brillantes y húmedos, pidiéndole con la mirada que le salvara. Sentía la necesidad imperiosa de proteger a aquella niña, que había acabado queriendo como si fuera su propia hija.

Quería tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, y ese maldito bastardo, ese asqueroso, le había quitado a su dulce pequeña. Y amenazaba con hacerle daño. No tenía más elección, por mucho que esa situación le estuviera matando por dentro.

Lentamente, bajó la guadaña hasta apoyar la punta de sus cuchillas en la nieve. Derrotado, suspiró.

-No le hagas daño-

-Jamás -dijo el otro hombre, mirándole con fijeza. -Pero me la llevaré conmigo-.

-¡No!- aturdido, vio como el hombre desaparecía con ella. Con su preciosa niña- ¡¡NO!! ¡¡AKIKO!!-

Avanzó unos pasos entre la nieve, mirando alrededor, desesperado. Se la habían llevado. Tropezó cayendo al piso de rodillas, y cuando trataba de levantarse, unos fuertes brazos le rodearon desde atrás. Se retorció con fuerza, creyendo que era un nuevo enemigo, pero a los pocos segundos reconoció a Kakuzu.

-¡...No! ¡¡Déjame!! ¡¡Tengo que ir a por ella!! ¡¡¡AKIKO!!!- se revolvió con fuerza entre los brazos de Kakuzu, que trataba de retenerle- ¡..Ella...ella está...!-

-Cálmate, ¿Quieres? -lo giró en sus brazos y apretó a Hidan contra su pecho, tratando de tranquilizarle. Poco le importaba que el forcejeo estuviera abriendo todavía mas sus heridas.- Antes que ir a por ella, ¡¡Debes tranquilizarte!!-

-Pero yo...- musitó, respirando agitado. Soltó un gemido de frustración, segundos antes de ocultar su rostro en el cuello de su compañero-...Lo siento...lo siento...yo tenia que cuidarla, yo....oh, por Jashin-sama...-

-Esta bien- Kakuzu frunció el ceño, abrazándole con mas fuerza todavía. Al notar que el peliplateado ya no se movía, se relajó un poco- No te preocupes. La recuperaremos.-

-...- permaneció unos segundos en silencio, sintiendo como entre sus manos se deslizaba la sangre caliente de su compañero- Estas herido...-

-No importa ahora- un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al notar las manos heladas de Hidan sobre su piel; cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonaba ronca- Te prometo que volverá con nosotros.-

Hidan levantó su rostro observándole. Copos de nieve caían lentamente sobre ellos, devolviendo la tranquilidad al bosque. A través de la oscuridad y las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir, solo podía ver el brillo de los ojos del tesorero.

Angustiado, musitó su nombre. Y cerró los ojos al sentir como los calidos labios del mayor se posaban sobre los suyos. Los presionó, y soltó un suave quejido al sentir como las duras y ásperas manos de Kakuzu se deslizaban por su espalda, acariciando su piel helada. Murmuró de nuevo su nombre, pero calló al sentir como la lengua de su compañero se deslizaba entre sus labios, mezclando su sabor, junto al de las lagrimas que ahora caian por las mejillas del peliplateado. El beso pronto se hizo desesperado; una lucha húmeda y caliente para conseguir el control.

Ganó Kakuzu, y unos segundos después tubo que apartar sus labios de los de Hidan para poder tomar aire. Suspiró, lamiendo una de sus mejillas, atrapando las ultimas lágrimas de su compañero. Cerró los ojos dejando que Hidan apoyara su cuerpo en el suyo, y apretó con cuidado algunos de los mechones plateados que ahora caían desordenados por el rostro pálido de el menor.

-Te lo prometo…-

Continuará...

-----

Les gustó? :3 yo se que si ñ_ñ ahora! Espero sus lindos y preciosos reviews :3 adios!! x3


	8. De besos sangrantes

Si, lo se, me tardé extremadamente demasiado. Lo siento, no tengo excusa :( encima el capitulo es mas corto de lo normal, pero les puedo asegurar que es mucho mas intenso. He disfrutado terriblemente escribiendolo, y espero que ustedes sepan perdonarme

u_ù lamento mucho mi tardanza. Les prometo que no volverá a suceder.

Y dejando mis excusas a parte, les dejo con el capitulo, por fin :3 por favor, disfrutenlo.

-Naruto no me pertenece, ustedes saben. Si me perteneciera, Kakuzu y Hidan estarían felizmente casados. Y seguramente, Deidara y sasori tambien.

-Este fic cotiene Yaoi, leasé, relación chicoxchico. Si no te gusta, por favor, no lo leas :]

Y empecemos ya!

* * *

-...Se...Se la han llevado-

El silencio cubrió momentaneamente la habitación. Deidara compartió una mirada de incomodidad con Sasori. Kakuzu y Hidan habían llegado minutos antes, y nada mas cruzar la entrada, todos supieron que algo iba mal; no solo por las heridas de Kakuzu, si no por que ambos compartian la misma mirada de desolación, de saber que habían fallado. Akiko ya no estaba con ellos, y no hacia falta ser un genio para adivinar que había pasado. Itachi había sido el primero en salir, en busca de información; Kisame había partido poco despues, y Zetsu andaba por los bosques cercanos a Konoha. Esta vez, ni siquiera Tobi había hecho sus bromas usuales, en ese momento estaba cuidando a Suzume, quien no sabía nada de lo que había sucedido.

A estas alturas, todos sabían lo que habia pasado. Cuando, como, donde. Aunque tanto Kakuzu como Hidan habían omitido el detalle del beso que compartieron los dos entre aquella fria nieve. Kakuzu estaba tratando de convencerse a si mismo que simplemente se había excedido al consolar a su compañero; pero entre los dos era evidente que ese beso habia sido mas que un simple beso. Mucho mas. Sin embargo, ahora eso solamente ocupaba una pequeña parte de sus pensamientos. La mente de ambos estaba ocupada por la preocupación mutua por Akiko; el beso ya lo discutirían mas tarde, cuando la pequeña estubiera ya entre sus brazos.

-Esta bien, tranquilos. Itachi o Kisame la encontrarán. Y después de eso, -Sasori intervino por primera vez- os ayudaremos a rescatarla-.

Kakuzu levantó la mirada, clavandola en el mariotenista. Sabía que era el que, en ese momento, mejor le comprendia; ambos tenían en rol del padre en sus particulares familias, y eso les hacía sentir mucho mas responsables sobre el bienestar de sus hijas y de sus compañeros.

-Gracias -musitó con la voz ronca-

-No es necesario -dijo esta vez Deidara- sabemos que vosotros haríais lo mismo por nosotros.

Un crujido ahorró la contestación a Kakuzu; junto a Hidan, el suelo se partió, y lentamente apareció el vegetal de la organización. El jashinista inmediatamente reaccionó y levantó su rostro hacia Zetsu. Este abrió los ojos y contempló a los presentes.

-_ Se la han llevado a Konoha_ -dijo con su particular voz-. _Por ahora, está con una família de acojida. La tienen bien vigilada._-

-¿Pero está bien? ¡dimelo!-

-_Está perfectamente_- el vegetal deslizó su mirada por la habitación, sin posarla en ningun punto en particular- _Kisame les vigila e Itachi está infiltrado en la Aldea._ -

Hidan no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado. Confiaba en que sus compañeros se ocuparian de que nadie tocara a su hija. Su hija. No sabía en que momento había empezado a considerarla como tal, pero era suya, y no soportaba estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella. Si por el fuera, estaría ya en Konoha, aporreando la puerta de aquellos parásitos que se atrevian a hacerse pasar por la familia de su niña. Pero Sasori habia sido claro: Tanto el como Kakuzu podrían dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos hacia Akiko en el peor momento de la misión, y aunque todos amaban a esas pequeñas, Itachi era el mas indicado para rescatarla.

Deidara intercambió una mirada con Sasori mientras Zetsu desaparecia. Ambos compañeros se levantaron y salieron de la habitación. Sabían que ahora ellos necesitaban estar solos, y aclarar algunas cosas, antes de necesitar verdaderamente el apoyo del resto de la organización. Llegaron a su propia habitación, donde Suzume dormía tranquila en la cama hecha por Sasori, y Tobi se marchó al verles llegar, sabiendo que allí ya no tenía nada que hacer. Durante unos segundos, solo hubo silencio, hasta que Sasori atrapó al rubio por detras, rodeando su cintura. Hundió su rostro en la melena rubia del joven y suspiró. Deidara cerró los ojos, se giró en sus brazos y escondió su rostro en el pecho del mariotenista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una sombra se deslizó por las calles de la desierta aldea. A estas horas de la madrugada, solo algunos Shinobis encargados de la seguridad de Konoha seguían despiertos. Y esos eran los que Itachi debía evitar. No le interesaba que le vieran, por que entonces despertarían las alarmas y sería todavia mas dificil llegar hasta su objetivo: Akiko.

Sabía que Kisame le estaba vigilando desde algún punto, y eso le tranquilizaba. Sabía que podía contar con su compañero. Y sabia perfectamente que si le atacaban, Kisame sería el primero que acudiria a ayudarle.

_Ten cuidado, chico_. Eso es lo que le había dicho. Nada mas, por que entre asesinos hay palabras que sobran.

Se detubo al llegar al final del callejón. Frente a el había una estrecha casa, vigilada por cuatro jounins. Sacó un kunai, respiró hondo, y salió del callejón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lo siento-

El murmullo de Kakuzu interrumpió los pensamientos del Jashinista. Este, aturdido, levantó la mirada hacia el tesorero. Mirada que el otro sostubo durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

-No es culpa tuya-

-Claro que lo es-

-¡Ya te dije que no, joder! ¡Haces que me sienta como una sucia rata! Yo era quien debía cuidarla, ¿recuerdas? ¡¡Estaba en mis brazos, Kakuzu!! ¡¡No en los tuyos!!-

-Mi deber era cuidaros a los dos-

-¡¡Yo no neceisto que me cuides!!- la voz de Hidan sonaba rota; se esforzaba por no llorar delante de su compañero-. ¡¡Yo no...!!

Respiró hondo de golpe, al ver como el rostro de Kakuzu se hacia acercado peligrosamente al suyo. Olvidó lo que estaba diciendo, y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. De pronto, el otro le atrajo hacia el y rodeó su tembloroso cuerpo con sus brazos. Hidan miró a la nada aturdido por el repentino abrazo, pero pronto las lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su mejilla, igual que horas antes en el bosque. Levantó sus manos hundiendolas en el pelo de su compañero, y lo jaló hacia el inesperadamente atrapando sus labios en un beso desesperado y violento. La rabia por el secuestro de la niña surgió de pronto, y Kakuzu sintió como su compañero mordia sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar; pero no se apartó de el. Por que ambos necesitaban del otro en ese momento, necesitaban hacerse daño para sentir que seguian vivos, para sentir que pasara lo que pasara ellos seguían juntos. Durante los segundos que duró el beso, la mente de ambos quedó en blanco, olvidando por un momento lo que les había llevado a esa situación. El sabor metálico de la sangre se mezcló con la saliva, y eso fué lo que les hizo reaccionar.

Se apartaron con la respiración agitada, y Hidan sentía sus mejillas arder. Confuso, vió como Kakuzu pasaba un dedo por sus labios para quitar su sangre; y sintió la tentación de besarle de nuevo. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente le abrazó, sin decir nada. Y ambos permanecieron en silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akiko estaba sentada en una cama, sin poder contener las lagrimas que caian una y otra vez. Tenía miedo, se sentía sola y extraña lejos de la cueva en la que habia pasado las ultimas semanas. Ni siquiera los motivos infantiles que decoraban la habitación le tranquilizaban, ella estaba acostumbrada a las paredes rugosas de la piedra de la cueva, y a los suelos cubiertos de espesas alfombras para mantener el calor.

Y sobre todo, estaba acostumbrada a la risa de Hidan, a sus murmullos cuando rezaban, a su calido abrazo y al collar que siempre adornaba el pecho de su padre. Y tambien estaba acostumbrada a la voz ronca de Kakuzu, a su mirada profunda, y a sus caricias cuando pensaba que ella estaba dormida.

Y les extrañaba. Les extrañaba demasiado.

Por eso, cuando vió como Itachi, cubierta por la sangre de los shinobis que antes cuidaban la casa, entraba en su habitación por la ventana, pensó que estaba soñando. Aturdida, vió la sonrisa de disculpa del pelinegro por la tardanza, y sin dudarlo ni un momento, se abalanzó sobre el.

Por que sabía que el le llevaria con sus padres.

* * *

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado x3...

se que no lo merezco, pero, reviews?

muchas gracias a todos!


End file.
